Alexis finds love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Oh my gosh! No, it can't be..." says Alexis when she sees a man on the other side of the street. He seem familiar to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

* * *

 **Alexis finds love**

 **Alexis Rhodes hasn't seen Jaden Yuki for nearly 20 years.**

 **On this day she's in Domino City and earlier she went buy the Kame Game store, the very store owned by Solomon Muto, the grandfather of Yugi, the King of Games.**

"Nice...not bad." mumbles Alexis with a smile as she flip through her deck, looking at the new cards she bought.

She put away her deck in her purse and does a cool sexy hair-flip with her long blonde hair and then walk along the street.

"Oh my gosh! No, it can't be..." says Alex when she sees a man on the other side of the street. He seem familiar to her.

The man is a tall man with medium-brown hair. His body is in perfect shape. His outfit consists of a black tank t-shirt, dark jeans and red leather jacket.

Alexis walk over to him and says "Hello, do you still remember me?" as she smile.

"Alexis, it's been too long." says the man with a friendly voice.

He is none other than jaden Yuki, now an adult man with a beard and the body of an elite-soldier and not the teenage boy that Alexis remember. Some things are still the same though. His hairstyle is similar to how it used to be and his jacket is still red, but leather now instead of the school uniform one he always wore back in the day.

"Yes, Jaden. I've missed you. Expected you at the Duel Academy reunion a couple years ago, but you weren't there." says Alexis.

"I wanted to, but I wasn't able to go. My life's very busy since I graduated. After my duel with Lord Yugi I needed to find my true soul and heart again so went away and had many duels against strong men and women." says Jaden.

Alexis notice how much older and more manly he sounds.

"Nice to see you again. I'm glad you're okay." says Alexis.

"The same, Lex. I hope you've doing well over the time since we last met. Great to see that you've aged with grace. Must say that the years have been kind to you." says Jaden.

"Thanks. You look very good too." says Alexis.

"Well...I've been working out a lot lately." says Jaden.

"I can see that. This new manly appearance suits you very much, Jaden." says Alexis.

"Sweet of you to say so. You always knew how to make people smile." says Jaden.

"Much has happened since you left. Syrus is teaching at the Academy. Chumley is now Vice Director of Card-Designs at Industrial Illusions. Chazz is in the hospital, hooked up to life-support after a duel last year. And I myself is now a pro-duelist who came in second at the International Duel Monsters Championships a few months ago." says Alexis.

"I should pay Chazz a visit. The man and I didn't always see things eye to eye, but I still have a lot of respect for him. He's a powerful duelist." says Jaden.

"That's really so nice of you despite the fact how he treated you and Syrus at school. Chazz won't be able to talk to you though. He's remained 100 % unconscious since he was hit by Red Eyes' Inferno Fire Blast. I fear that he might not ever be back on his feet again." says Alexis.

"Sorry to hear that. I feel no hate for him for what he once did. In my heart I forgave him years ago. I wish I could tell him that in person." says Jade. "If he ever wakes up I will do so."

"You're a noble man and a magnificent duelist. I understand why you were able to give Lord Yugi a run for his money." says Alexis.

"It was a glorius duel that I'll never forget." says Jaden.

"As to be expected with the two best duelists in the world." says Alexis.

"Thanks. Let's go get coffee and talk further. What ya think?" says Jaden.

"Sounds very sweet." says Alexis with a cute smile.

"Great. I know a coffee shop right over here." says Jaden.

Jaden and Alexis enter Caruzo Coffee and order a cup of black coffee each and then take their seats by a table in a corner.

"You mentioned that Syrus is teaching at the Academy now. Tell me a bit ore about that." says Jaden.

"Alright." says Alexis with a cute smile. "Syrus started teaching there about 2 years ago, in Advanced Card Strategy, to be specific. I've heard he's doing well and is popular among his students. Also, he's using a full Cyber Dragon deck now, just like his brother did."

"Interesting. I should challenge him sometime. Would be nice to see how much more powerful he's become." says Jaden.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. Chumley wanted you to have this." says Alexis as she hands over a Duel Monsters card to Jaden.

The card is a spell card named 'Hero Master Fire'.

"He created this card just for you in case you'd ever return and I'm glad that I get to give it to you. This is the only copy ever made. There's only one of this special card." says Alexis.

"Thank ya, Lex. Give good ol' Chum my most noble thanks. What does it do?" says Jaden.

"I don't really know." says Alexis. "Chumley never told me."

"Well, guess I have to give the card a try sometime then and see what it does." says Jaden.

"Yeah." says Alexis with a sweet smile.

"I've missed you a lot." says Jaden.

"Oh, why?" says Alexis with a half-teasing and also friendly tone.

"Well, what can I say? You always give good advice, you are a nice friend who's always open to listen when people need to talk and you are just fun to be around." says Jaden.

"Awww! Thanks, Jaden." says a happy Alexis as she give Jaden a hug.

"Lex, you're so hot." says Jaden as he gives Alexis a sexy kiss.

"Oh my goodness, Jaden..." says Alexis, surprised, but happy.

"Seems as though you like me in return." says Jaden.

"I do, yes." says Alexis.

"That's good." says Jaden. "Alexis Mariah Rhodes, I love you."

"Jaden Stefano Yuki, I love you too." says Alexis.

"I'm glad you do." says Jaden.

"Awwww!" says Alexis in a soft romantic tone.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'd like to take you out on a real date." says Jaden. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. I have no plans." says Alexis.

"Sounds good. Meet me outside Chez Valentino at seven." says Jaden.

"Of course, Jaden. I'll be there." says Alexis.

"Nice, Lex. See ya tomorrow, baby." says Jaden.

Alexis heart does backflips of joy when Jaden call her baby.

The next day, seven at night outside Chez Valentino.

"This will be interesting. I've never been on a real date before." thinks Jaden who lean against the wall outside Chez Valentino. Jaden wear a white formal shirt, black leather pants, black boots and a red tuxedo jacket.

Jaden almost gasp in surprise when Alexis suddenly show up.

He has never seen her like this. She wear a tight sexy black satin dress and her blonde hair is up in a bun, she wear diamond ear rings and high heel shoes.

"Lex, never seen you looking this fancy. What a good surprise." says Jaden.

"I thought it would be a good idea to dress up. This is a date, after all." says Alexis.

"Great, babe. I like it. I'm wearing slightly more formal clothes as well." says Jaden.

"Yes and it suits you really well. I really like it." says Alexis.

Jaden gently takes Alexis by her right hand and they enter Chez Valentino together, both of them happy.

"Welcome to Chez Valentino, the most romantic restaurant in the city." says a waitress.

"Thanks. I'm Jaden Yuki, there should be a table for me and my beautiful date." says Jaden in a serious mature tone.

"Oh, yes...this way, Mr Yuki." says the waitress as she show Jaden and Alexis a table in the VIP section on the second floor.

"We'd like to order now." says Jaden.

"Ash you wish, Mr Yuki." says the waitress.

"I'll have spicy sushi and tomato bread, please." says Alexis.

"And I'll have a buffalo steak, medium-rare and pasta, thank ya." says Jaden.

"As you wish." says the waitress as she walk away.

"Do you eat steak? I had no idea." says Alexis with a tiny laugh.

"I've changed a lot over the years." says Jaden with a smile.

"Okay. I've probably changed a lot as well." says Alexis.

"Yes and in the best way possible." says Jaden.

"I think you've changed in a very good way too, Jaden." says Alexis.

"Thanks, Lex." says Jaden.

"Got any new cards lately?" says Alexis with a childish smile.

"No, not really. It's been nearly 2 years since I bought any new cards. I prefer the ones I already have." says Jaden.

"I went by the Kame Game store earlier and bought a booster pack." says Alexis.

"Kame Game, isn't that the store that is owned by the grandpa of Yugi...?" says Jaden.

"Yes, it is." says Alexis.

10 minutes later, the waitress show up with the food. She place it on the table and then leave again.

Jaden and Alexis starts to eat.

"This taste wonderful." says Alexis.

"My food taste good as well." says Jaden.

"What's the strongest card in your deck these days?" says Alexis.

"Elemental Hero Ultimate Titan." says Jaden as he with a casual move of his hand flip the card out from the pocket of his jacket.

"3200 attack points? Very nice. My strongest card is this, Cyber Neo Queen." says Alexis as she pull out the card from her purse.

"Seems like a good card. 2970 attack points is no laughing matter." says Jaden.

"Very true." says Alexis with a cute smile. "This card has won me many duels."

"I'm happy for ya." says Jaden.

"Awww! Thanks." says Alexis.

60 minutes later.

"Thanks for a wonderful date." says Alexis.

"My pleasure, Lex. I had a good time as well." says Jaden.

The next day in the morning Alexis find a letter outside her apartment.

It's from Jaden. She reads it and it days "Alexis, you're awesome. I think of you as one of my best friends. I love you so much and I can't see my future withoy you. Words can not describe how important you are to me. Please, will you marry me? Love and glory from Jaden Yuki."

 **The End.**


End file.
